Forgetting
by TsumeNara
Summary: Ino is having a house warming party, inviting Shikamaru brings back loving memories, NARUHINA&SASUSAKU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry about how short this is, I really thought it would be longer... hehheeh sorry that you `think` its like shikatema it actually is SHIKAINO just wait temari gets her punch in the face**_

_**this is rated M because it has Lemon, im planning in the end chapters this is only the fluff stuff atm.**_

Shikamaru was driving a dark green dodge ram, in the passenger seat was Naruto. In the back of the green dodge was Naruto and Shikamaru's dates, Temari, Hinata.

They were heading to Ino's House warming party, carpooling. Shikamaru stopped at a red light " Oi, Naruto do you think Ino and Sai are happy together?" Temari rolled her eyes.

Naruto nodded as if to say yeah? Stop worrying. Temari hated Ino, the fact she was an attractive old friend of Shikamaru's just made her jealous! Hinata was being very quiet as usual.

Naruto always seemed to get her talking "Hey Hinata chan! Remember when we were at the park and Naruko fell off the swing? and we both went to help her but we bumped heads!?" Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled " yeah Naruto kun! I remember!" Naruko was Hinata and Narutos daughter, who was at least 3. Temari smiled " That's so cute! You have dated for 2 years and are married already and have a child!?"

Temari spoke in a spoiled voice as if she was hinting to Shikamaru she wants to get married and have a kid fast! But Shikamaru wasn't in the mood for a fast commitment, he didn't even want to start dating but Temari had the upper hand in that department.

Shikamaru sighed " troublesome woman, why do you have to bring this up now?" The light went green. "Traffic is slow today.." Shikamaru mumbled. Naruto wanted to break the awkward silence " Hey! We need some music!" Naruto yelled as he turned on the radio.

The song that played on the radio was one of Ino's favourite songs and everyone except Temari knew it, Lucky lucky by Lucky twice. Ino found that song on you tube and every time is played she danced. Naruto had to point out the obvious " Ino must have requested this song...!"

Hinata finished it " Its her song! Always reminds me of her!" Shikamaru sighed " Yeah... I remember when she downloaded it on her ipod! She would always sing it" Shikamaru laughed it off. Temari was totally out of the conversation, " I don't like this song very much" Temari mumbled.

Well No one likes you very much! Hinata thought to herself. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and thought to himself ' we have only been dating for like 5 months? and she is already getting jealous of me and Ino...' There wasn't anything going on with Ino and Shikamaru.

Except for this one day when Ino was moving into her house she told Shikamaru she would miss him and Shikamaru didn't want her to leave even though they were not seeing people he took it into consideration he should tell her how he felt but words didn't come out instead it was just a kiss.

A long thoughtful kiss, it led to Ino running away never talking to Shikamaru until that phone call the other day to bring temari to her house warming. Shikamaru had feelings for Ino, which we just covered but was it normal that every time he had sex with Temari he thought of Ino?

Shikamaru always wondered if Ino felt the same way... " We're here!" Naruto almost screamed causing Hinata to jump and hit her head on the roof of the car. Temari gasped at the size of the country house. The house was light blue with navy blue rims around the windows the singles were mahogany.

There was a large chimney in the back, you could clearly tell that Ino and Sai were settling with each other since that house must have been a fortune. The door way was a border of stone, the garden was amazing, there was also a large tree cover one of the windows beside the front door.

" This is her house? wow! I want one just like this!" Temari squealed as she stepped out of the dodge truck almost falling from not paying attention.

Shikamaru nodded, just thinking about how committed Ino is, ' she probably, or more accurate defiantly forgot about that kiss' Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand, and ran up to the front door making Temari and Shikamaru eat his dust.. oh and Hinatas which was dragging along on the floor. Naruto rang Ino's door bell constantly.

" I'm coming I'm coming! " Ino sang as she opened the door " Hinata chan! Naruto kun! You came! Great! " Ino hugged them both, then she spotted Shikamaru and Temari walking up the walkway Ino waved at Shikamaru, Shikamaru waved back as happy as ever she noticed him. Temari coughed "Hey Ino, long time no see!"

Ino side smiled, " Oh yes! You are Shikamaru's date for tonight? Congrats!" Temari gasped and thought ' was that a sarcastic insult? Humph! ' Ino guided everyone into there home, they all took off their shoes " I'll take your coats upstairs!, Saaii!" Ino called after Sai " Help them get comfortable hon!" Ino then walked up the stairs with everyone's coats.

Sai brought them all into the sitting room. Ino ran down the stairs on her toes smiling as if she was incredibly happy, this site made Temari and Shikamaru sick, but for completely different reasons. Ino sat on Sai's lap " Sakura and Sasuke will be here soon!" Ino clapped. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and thought to himself 'she completely forgot...'

There was a knock at the door Ino jumped up " I'll get that!" Then she ran to the door. Everyone heard screams it was Sakura and Ino hugging each other. Sasuke walked into the sitting room and slumped onto the couch covering his ears Shikamaru laughed " You're used to this I guess?" Sasuke nodded then smiled. Sakura ran through the house with Ino,

" whoa! Is this your place?! I wouldn't have guessed! Its awesome! Omigawd! Is that a flat screen TV!? Hd!* More giggles came from them both. They both walk into the sitting room Ino sits back on Sai's lap and Sakura sits close to Sasuke. " So! That's pretty much everybody! I mean my dads coming but that's not important!" Ino flicks her wrist "Lets look around the house!"

Everyone gets up and walks around, Ino walks by herself into the basement, Shikamaru takes this as her opportunity to say something. " Ino! " Shikamaru calls out " Long time no see? eh?" Ino turns and stairs at Shikamaru " Uh yeh! I suppose, you shouldn't of came done here with me Shikamaru kun, Sai knows about that kiss.." Ino turned away, Shikamaru froze.

" What!? How!?" Ino rolled her eyes and leaned against some boxes " Look! We want to start an honest relationship! I had to confess with everything including him.." Shikamaru face palmed

" I'm sorry? Was that kiss that bad! And what bothers me, is that you moved into this huge house and you guys have only been dating for 3 months as if you guys are going to raise a family?!" Ino laughed " We didn't both buy this house! Its my house! I just asked him to move in with me..." Shikamaru was so relieved " Okay! How did you afford this house anyway?"

Ino poked Shikamaru in the nose " My daddy gave it to me for a birthday present and you should know I'm doing pretty well in the model industry! Shikamaru should of non, Ino was a top model for any designer brand that someone her age would wear. Shikamaru would be specific but he hasn't really talked to Ino in a while so he wouldn't know what brand she was working for.

Shikamaru gave a happy sigh " Oh! That's right... So you're not settling with him are you!?" Ino huffed then started to go through her Cd's " Well?! Why should it matter? We clearly don't have feelings for each other anymore! I mean you definitely over me! Since you and Temari are like serious?" Shikamaru jumped to the word serious? It wasn't anything close to serious.

Shikamaru explained to Ino how Temari wishes! That he was serious with her, most of everything that happened in the car and how Jealous Temari was of Ino. " Okay, so I guess... We both have the same problems I mean I- I Thi-" Ino was interrupted by Hinata running down the stairs her boobs flying everywhere. Hinata almost fell, " oh! I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" Hinata asked innocently.

Ino shook her head no, then ran up stairs with the cds in her hands. Hinata gave Shikamaru the strangest look then followed Ino up the stairs. Upstairs, Ino and Sakura were setting the snack table while dancing to Ino's mixed Cd's Hinata, Temari joined in while the guys including Shikamaru were chatting in the sitting room.

Ino started to eat all the strawberries that were in the little bowl, Hinata took out a mango basket " I made this myself! " Hinata giggled. Ino gasped that's so cool! how did you do that! As the girls were chatting up the boys were talking about completely different things.. Sasuke was sighing on the couch " I love Sakura... " Naruto laughed " Not as much as I love Hinata!" Shikamaru sighed " Just like old times..."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other and agreed with Shikamaru's statement. Sai was being very quiet trying to read everyone. Naruto slapped Sai on the back " Long time no see Sai? How's that new piece of ass?" Sai looked shocked he didn't know what to say, Sasuke intervened " Naruto? Ino isn't much of a piece of ass compared to Hinata!" Naruto laughed " well duh! " They teased Sai.

Shikamaru wasn't taking all this well, he respected Ino, Hinata, Sakura and his girlfriend Temari! He didn't want them talking like this about them all. Pretty soon Sai was into the conversation as Sasuke and Naruto were bragging about their sex with their girlfriends. Just then Sai said something.. " well, me and Ino... we...." all of the men gasp! Including Shikamaru who then had a large nose bleed.

Naruto huffed " Yeah well! Me and Hinata will probably do that tonight anyway!" Sasuke laughed, " I've done worse! " They started talking again, Shikamaru tried to hide his nose bleeding, he ran into the bathroom and blew his nose. Shikamaru thought to himself ' I never pictured Ino doing something that dirty in bed, it makes me want her more." Shikamaru opened the door only to find Ino bending over in front of it picking something off the floor.

Shikamaru froze Ino stood up flicked her hair and turned to walk into the bathroom, but since Ino didn't notice Shikamaru standing there she walked right into Shika causing Shikamaru to fall back and Ino fell on top of him the door closed behind them. Ino and Shikamaru were blushing as they looked into each others eyes it was a romantic moment only NaruHina would get away with but it wasn't Naruto or Hinata It was ShikaIno.

Ino bit her lip because she knew this was going to look back if anyone walked into the bathroom, Shikamaru was blushing , he hasn't even thought this could happen all the thoughts going through his mind were either dirty or FML.

to be continued...


	2. Remembering

**Okay Chapter 2 :O Omgosh... the first chapter had so many mistakes.. :(**

** :( I am kinda scared about this. I made big changes :O**

** I don't think its so funny ;p I wanted to make this funny :O**

** Oh and ps thanks so much to the people who enjoyed the first chapter without you I wouldn't of did this one :)**

Ino jumped up and dusted her self off "I hope your happy!" Shikamaru was just about to agree with Ino when the door busts open "Shikamaru!" Ino pulls Naruto into the bathroom and shuts the door, "This isn't was it looks like!" Naruto side smiles he looks at Shikamaru on the floor " I'm pretty sure this is what it looks like" Shikamaru face palmed " no Naruto, its not!" Ino blinks and turns to Shikamaru. Shikamaru stood up then he opens the bathroom door and slams it shut. Naruto gave Ino a confused look " what's with him I was just joking around.." Ino flicked Naruto in the nose " Its not your fault" Naruto smiled then he opened the bathroom for Ino then he followed her out of the bathroom.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear as if Hinata told him to go see what was going on in the bathroom. Ino rolled her eyes , she noticed Hinata and Naruto. Temari walked over to Ino, Temari then placed her arm around Ino's shoulder " Yeah! I just should warn you! Hinata can't really keep her mouth closed, the things that are happening with you and my boyfriend get around fast.." Ino covers her mouth before saying something rude, Temari smirked then lets go of Ino and walked off.

Ino runs up to Hinata grabs her by the hood then pulls her off into the hallway where no one can see. Ino then held her against the wall "Ino Chan, I don't bend this way…" Ino lets go of Hinata at the fact that it looked pretty Yuri, "Hinata! Why would you go off telling Temari that I did stuff with Shikamaru! I never did! It only looked that way to you and Naruto! I can't believe a good friend of mine would do such an awful thing to me!" Hinata frowned "N-no! No! Y-you see, I never said an-anything to Temari she well… Over heard N-naruto kun and me chatting, then well…" Ino nodds as if she understood that It wasn't Hinata's fault. Hinata ran off holding her hands close to her chest as if someone was about to ram their fist hard in her boobs.

Shikamaru was sitting on a round chair just placed in the corner of the room that the men were talking in. Shikamaru wasn't paying much attention to their chatter instead he was thinking about how much Ino probably hated him, it was a shame really. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru " I didn't know you had a thing for Ino, Shikamaru. I think Temari is a pretty hot babe." Shikamaru did a double take at Naruto "Naruto I don't like Ino" Naruto winked "I'm not that stupid Shikamaru, just the way you too are always just THERE with each other? Seems like it was meant to be or somth-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura

" Time to eat boys!" All of the men ran into the dining room.

Shikamaru stood at the door of the dining room, wondering where to sit. Shikamaru looks at Temari who was patting the seat beside her smiling at Shikamaru, he sits down beside her. Ino and Temari were glaring at each other, Temari's look being "I know what you did with my boyfriend" Ino's look being "get lost you skank, I wouldn't touch your boyfriend!". Sakura was sitting beside Ino, she could clearly notice the devilish glare of the two, Sakura then tapped Ino on the shoulder. "Uhm, Ino isn't your dad supposed to be here?" Ino jumps with shock "yeah, he was.. He is probably just stuck in traffic or something.. No biggy" Everyone looks at Ino worried as she is, there wasn't much traffic anywhere at the time of day, but everyone just let it go.

Naruto noticed a large bowl of ramen on the table, he lunged for it. "Naruto!" The girls yelled, Naruto laughed the embarrassment off. Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek, Naruto blushed. Ino smiled at how cute Naruto and Hinata are together. Ino then turned to Sai and frowned, she never really felt as if to just kiss him on the cheek. Sai notices Ino looking at him, he smiles. Ino smiled back then rolls her eyes when Sai wasn't looking. Ino starred at Shikamaru she was blanked out, he noticed her starring at him, he waved his hand. Ino shook her head, then thought to herself 'whoa I blanked out, geez why did I have to be starring right at Shikamaru, I was even thinking about him. I don't even want to know what that means... Oh.'

Sakura giggled, "Ino what're you thinking about?" Ino's face jumped "Sai, Sakura Chan! Why?" Sakura smirked "Uh-huh! Sure.." Ino was worried what if Sakura noticed her looking at Shikamaru, that wouldn't be great. Ino and Sakura were best friends in all, just that Sakura can't really keep secrets. Ino worried that maybe Sakura and Temari were like… In cahoots? But that wouldn't make sense, Temari and Sakura barely talk? Even if they did Ino would notice. Sakura winked, Shikamaru then pointed at Ino, Shikamaru shook his head then mouthed, " just friends" Sakura nodded. Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's hand, he whispered in her ear "Sakura Chan please don't play the matchmaking game tonight." Sakura put her hand over top of Sasuke's hand, "you know me to well".

After dinner Ino and Hinata brought out dessert, it went by fast pretty soon it was late and the guests were getting tired. Sasuke jumped up then yawned, "I'm getting pretty tired, maybe we should leave soon," Sakura nodded, "sorry hun" Sakura hugged Ino, "text me Kay babe?" Ino winked at Sakura then took out her cell phone waved it to Sakura. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "maybe we should leave too," Shikamaru sighed, then sat up from his seat. Temari and Hinata sat up, Sasuke and Sakura were already outside. Naruto noticed Sasuke's jammin' motorcycle. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and revved out the door. Temari pulled at Shikamaru's hand Shikamaru didn't want to leave without saying a word to Ino. That would just be unfinished business that would keep him awake all night. He pulled his arm away, Temari walked out the door. Shikamaru smirked he was leaning against the wall, he starred at Sai for a while. Ino was very confused to why Shikamaru was standing there starring at Ino's boyfriend.

Sai put his hand in his pocket, his phone was vibrating, "Oh, its my boss. Sorry hon." Ino rolled her eyes. Sai ran up stairs. Shikamaru stood up from leaning and smiled at Ino, "His boss, eh?' Ino stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "that's not even something to joke about.." Shikamaru, "so he is.. Cheating?" Ino turned her head away from Shikamaru hiding a tear. Shikamaru's smile changed to a frown, "You deserve way better Ino, why don't you leave him?" Ino looked at Shikamaru her mascara was running down her face she was balling, "I want to! But …" Shikamaru shook Ino by her shoulders, "No excuses I cant watch you be with a man who doesn't see how lucky he is with a beautiful woman like you!" Ino screamed then jumped onto Shikamaru hugging him tightly crying, "I-its just that, if I-I leave h-him then I w-won't have a-anyone, cause' the p-person I want is t-taken.." Shikamaru, surprised. Hugs Ino tightly then rubs her back gently, "who's that person…" Ino moved back away from Shikamaru, Shikamaru moved back as well then scratched his head, "you know, if you tell me it wont make a huge difference. I already would have chose it even if you didn't tell me" Shikamaru walked towards the door. What he said to Ino confused her. But what Shikamaru meant was that if Ino told him who the person was, he knew it was him. He wouldn't leave Temari because he felt he had to. He already was going to.

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm, "wait!" Shikamaru turned around, he placed his index finger on her lips, "don't tell me now, I already know" Ino blushed. Sai walked downstairs, " Oh! Shikamaru, your still here…" Shikamaru gave him a fake smile and a wave. Sai kissed Ino on the cheek "my boss said I need to go to work right away," Ino waved her hand as if telling Sai. Just go. Sai walked out the door past Shikamaru, "Oh, that reminds me, if you hear from your dad, let me know." Ino nodded her fists clenched up to her chest with a tear in her eye, surprised Sai didn't notice her crying. Shikamaru walked out the front door. Ino ran up to the front door watching Shikamaru walk down the front steps with his hands in his pockets. Temari was hitting the horn over and over yelling at Shikamaru to hurry up. Hinata was hitting Temari yelling at her to be quiet and Naruto was laughing. When Shikamaru reached to the drivers side of the car he raised his hand in the air, Ino saw his hand wave at her she waved back. Ino took out her cell phone immediately then dialled her dads phone number, "hello?… Dad! Where are you!…Who is this?…Is he alright! I'm coming over there now!….I have to he's my father!…" Ino hung up her phone. On the phone was his dads girlfriend, her father was in the hospital he was in a car accident. Ino started to ball her eyes out, all she wanted to do was see her dad.

The main problem with that was Ino didn't have a car, Ino's dads girlfriend didn't want Ino to come in case he says something about the will. The only person in Ino's head who would drive her and had a car would be… Sakura… No … Shikamaru..? Confused. Ino couldn't call Shikamaru. But he did say keep her posted about her dad. This was going to be a very awkward decision.

**To be continued. **

**I make my chapters short I know I should make this whole thing a one shot when I'm done...? **


End file.
